


One Hundred Years Minus One

by Geritashipper123



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Generations fix it, Literally just two and a half pages of non stop fluff, M/M, Reunions, The scones is super breif, but cute, mentions of past assassination attempts, old married spirk, that "oh thank god your alive" moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: “If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to be without you.” - Winnie The Pooh





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Written in the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558830) by [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/pseuds/plaidshirtjimkirk). 



> I was reading plaidshirtjimkirk's "written in starlight" and I found the "thank god your alive" kiss ficlet and immediately needed to drop everything and write two and a half pages of nonstop generations fix it "oh god you survived" Spirk fluff
> 
> So yeah. 
> 
> I've been thinking a lot about William Shatner lately, and his birthday is in a few days and since its St. Patrick's days dedicated to Billy Shatner and Saint Paddy

_It’s the 24th century, I live in a wonderful world full of aliens and spent my life exploring the stars, and I am about to go to jail for assault because I punched a news reporter in the face._

The shuttle was finally landing, and the paparazzi were _still_ snapping holos of Jim and Scotty. Pavel had stayed aboard the _Enterprise-B_ because Sulu was coming to visit Demora and was going to pick him up. _Lucky Russian brat._ Pavel was smart- he didn’t have to deal with this. And the port would be no better. The valiant ex-captain and engineer of the original _Enterprise,_ returning after saving the _Enterprise-B_ from disaster, it was going to be a media circus. Jim just wanted to go _home_ honestly. Spock was waiting, and Jim wanted nothing more than to see him.

Honestly, ever since the Klingon peace talks and their final retirement, they hadn’t stopped almost losing one another. Only 5 months ago Spock had almost died due to an assassination attempt on the Vulcan ambassador (Jim _really_ thought that retirement would mean he would never have to hold his husband in his arms and scream for him to wake up and try and keep him from bleeding out again) and now this had happened. He’d known the universe had it out for him since Khan, but _damn._

Finally, _finally,_ the landing process was complete and Jim and Scotty rose to grab their bags. As they did, Scotty muttered “Permission to sock ‘em cap’n?” and Jim snorted before shaking his head.

“Sadly, denied, Mr. Scott” he replied in the same murmur before they went towards the door. Sure enough, cameras and reporters were everywhere outside. The pair glanced at one another, and Jim silently wondered if “accidentally” shooting a reporter would get him home faster or not. He ended up not having the time, because Jim and Scotty got maybe 50 feet away from the shuttle before Jim was able to discern a voice shouting _move move move I’m a doctor dammit-_

Bones shoved a few people aside as he bolted from the crowd of reporters and flung himself at Scotty and Jim. Were he a different man, Jim might have laughed at his friend’s antics. But he knew that if the situations had been reversed, he would have done the same thing. Bones hugged Jim first, mumbling curse words into Jim’s shoulder. He pulled away before he hugged Scotty even tighter. Scotty held him close, sighing and kissing Leonard’s cheek. “I’m _fine_ m’love.” Scotty promised, and Jim heard Bones sigh “ _Monty”_ like it was a sigh of relief

The cameras kept clicking away

Jim’s eye twitched.

“Hey, _Hey!_ We’re not animals in a zoo!” Bones snapped when he realized that his picture was being taken. “Get those damn things outta here!” The doctor made a crude gesture at the camera, and Jim laughed before picking up his bag. Scotty kept an arm around Leonard’s waist as they walked through the port together.

The crowd soon thinned enough that they could hear one another without shouting, and Bones finally looked at Jim and said “Nyota, Christine, And Jo all send their love. You two and Pavel gave us all quite a scare.” He gave Jim a pointed look “Especially-”

But whatever he was going to say next died in his throat, and he looked at a point over Jim’s shoulder for a moment. He squinted, then snorted. “Jim, go save the hobgoblin.” He pointed and Jim whirled around.

Ever since he got shot months ago, Spock had been using a cane to steady him until he finished his rehab. Now, as he hobbled through the port looking for Jim, he was leaning on it a lot. Even from this distance, Jim could see that Spock was in a good amount of pain, and he looked… terrified. Spock had come all the way out here in the cold of winter on a day that was clearly bad for his back and leg because he was scared for Jim. A rush of affection flooded Jim’s chest, and he abandoned his luggage in favor of running across the space port to his husband. He was only a few feet away when Spock saw him, and the Vulcan’s lips barely had time to form his name before Jim was there, gathering up his husband in his arms. Spock’s arms were just as tight around him, clinging and his fingers digging into Jim’s uniform. Spock was trembling, and Jim squeezed him tighter, forehead pressed against Spock’s shoulder.

“ _Jim.”_

Spock was the first to gather himself enough to speak, and Jim let out a choked sort of sob in response. The bond had been stretched thin since Jim had screamed across it when he almost got sucked out into space, and it _hurt._ Having Spock here, warm and in his arms, was such a relief that Jim was crying. “Jim,” Spock repeated like it was the only word he knew. “Jim-”

 _“Spock.”_ Jim breathed “Spock god I’m so- I was so-” A trembling hand with long fingers reached up to brush tears off Jim’s face, and then cup his cheek.

“ _Ashalik."_ Spock breathed, pressing his forehead to Jim’s. Jim let out another sob. _God, why is Spock comforting him, he probably needs it more._ Wordlessly, Jim rose up onto his toes to kiss Spock firmly on the mouth. Spock allowed him for a moment, and Jim infused as much love as he could into that kiss. Jim pulled away, taking Spock’s hands and finally _not_ caring about the camera clicks that were capturing their moment. “Jim, I am gratified that you are home.” Spock finally said.

Jim let out a strangled laugh. “Yeah, yeah I’m home now sweetheart. I’m home now. I didn’t-” he inhaled shakily. The close proximity was strengthening the bond, and he was picking up Spock’s thoughts. It was overwhelming.

“Spock- Spock _no no no-”_ Jim opened his eyes to gaze up at his love “Stop that. I didn’t die. You didn’t fail to protect me. You kept your promise. I didn’t die alone- I didn’t die- oh _god_ Spock I was so-”

Spock hushed him, keeping their foreheads pressed together and reveling in one another's presence, in breathing the same air. “I love you more than words, more than worlds, more than anything.” Spock finally whispered. Jim pressed closer to him, nodding.

“I love you too, so so so much Spock-” Jim responded, and Spock sagged against him a little, finally giving into the relief. “You're in pain.” Jim whispered in his ear “Didn’t you take your meds?” Spock shook his head. “It was illogical… But I wished to get here as soon as possible.”

“Not illogical.” Jim promised “Irresponsible.” He stepped back just enough to take Spock’s hand. “Let’s go home baby.”

Spock swallowed, then nodded. He split his weight between Jim’s firm grip and his cane. “Let us go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please come visit me on Tumblr! www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> AND READ THE FIC THAT INSPIRED THIS  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3558830
> 
> See ya!


End file.
